A hydraulic oil tank for storing hydraulic oil such as hydraulic oil supplied to a hydraulic oil pump is provided at a construction vehicle. This hydraulic oil tank is provided in the vicinity of a side end of a vehicle frame. For example, in a construction vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-97666, a hydraulic oil tank is provided in the vicinity of a side end of a vehicle frame on a working equipment side. A battery storage case is disposed to the front of the hydraulic oil tank and an engine room is disposed to the rear of the hydraulic oil tank.